Torothan homeworld
The Torothan homeworld was a planet, homeworld to an unnamed species of humanoids. From orbit, it looked like the planet was nothing but sand, and indeed it had a desert larger than any on Earth. However, it did have a handful of lakes and small seas. It contained at least one continent, and had a number of cities, including Torothan City. , the various bodies of water on this planet were simply referred to as "a handful of small oceans."}} Several clans existed on the planet, with government in the hands of the Torothan clan, which also controlled most land and resources. During the 2150s, the planet was in conflict. A caste system that had been in place for centuries had been abandoned, but people expecting to finally be treated equally found that little had changed and Torothans were still dominant. After trying protests and the courts, the lower castes had turned to terrorism. In 2152, Jonathan Archer and Charles Tucker of were invited by Zobral for a meal and participation in a game of geskana at his encampment on this planet. The Starfleet officers agreed, but when Torothan forces began to bombard the rebel complex, they fled into the deserts of the planet. At this time, the planet had an orbital detection grid. This system, however, had narrow gaps that could be penetrated, albeit with difficulty. ( ) Further information Geographical Some notable sites of interest included the: * Cygniai Expanse * Eastern Basin * Eastern Desert * Northern foothills Biological Aside from the Torothans and Zobral's people, this planet was home to: ;Animals * Teracaq * Torothan goat ;Plants * Cactus Background information The final draft script of referred to "a sloth-like animal" on the planet, though this lifeform doesn't appear on screen. In the final draft script of "Desert Crossing", this planet was initially referred to as "a world that is mostly arid desert." In an ultimately omitted extension to a scene from that script, it was established that Enterprise had no problem finding this planet on its own, that Archer appreciated the planet's scenery (he commenting at one point, "The view flying in was spectacular"), and that the weather on the day they visited was "unusually mild," according to Zobral, though this was surprising to Tucker. The planet was implied to be very close to Risa, which was ninety light years from Earth. In the final draft script of , "the Torothan system" was referenced, though this allusion isn't in the final edit of that episode. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 60) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Stellar Cartography", pp. 18-19; "Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), "), there was a star system named Toroth, in which this planet might possibly have been located, in the Beta Quadrant. The system's primary was an A-class star. Enterprise visited this planet on February 12, 2152. In the late 24th century, this was an independent system. According to the , the Torothan homeworld was classified as a M-class planet. Furthermore, in the note to the entry "Torothan planet", it was stated, "The desert exterior scenes of the Torothan planet were filmed at in southeastern California, near the borders with Arizona and the Mexican state of ." de:~/Planet/ENT/1x24/1 Category:Unnamed planets Category:Homeworlds